


Azul's Secret Contract

by umi_shaw



Series: Azul's Secret Contract [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umi_shaw/pseuds/umi_shaw
Summary: ##扭曲仙境乙女向，Azul x 女监督生##监督生性别女，名字是yuu，可随意替换代入（注意：监督生直接表现非常少）##时间发生在主线第三章结束后，第四章开始之前##Azul视角（尝试切换视角写，人称有些混乱）
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Reader
Series: Azul's Secret Contract [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918465
Kudos: 14





	Azul's Secret Contract

“——那么，期待下学期再度继续友好合作。”

Azul阖上电话，打开VIP室房门，走出去没多久，一转眼就看见Jade和Floyd正躲在墙后低头交谈。

“Jade、Floyd，现在是工作时间，你们两人在做什么？”

Jade转过头来，顺手遮掩了一个小型黑色仪器：“哦呀，是Azul啊，商谈电话已经结束了吗？”

“那是当然。”Azul抬了抬眼镜，看向Jade手下的小仪器：“这是什么？”

“啊这个呀”，Floyd笑眯眯地指了指一侧耳朵上的无线耳机，“Jade刚刚给小虾米他们上餐的时候，偷偷在桌底装了窃听器，现在我们在偷听他们说话呢♡”

“居然在工作的时候做这些……！”Azul惊得有些后仰，“要是被客人发现的话我们会很麻烦的！”

“有什么关系嘛——反正快放假了，还有三天就是离校日了，大家都忙着收拾行李，mostro lounge客人也不多，不会有人发现的啦♡”，原本有些委屈的Floyd好像突然想起了什么，情绪高涨了起来，“说起来，小虾米是从异世界来的吧？放假后没有老家可以回吧，说不定会留校呢！到时候就能一起玩啦♡”

“但是监督生被学院长要求看管Grim的吧？她有可能会陪Grim回它的老家哦？……不管怎么调查都查不出Grim老家到底是在哪里*，我有一点在意呢……只是有一点哦？”

“那么”，Azul装作随意的样子问，“yuu有说她寒假会留校吗？”

“到目前为止听到的都是一些无聊的闲谈……Azul要一起偷听吗，这里还有备用的呢！”Floyd捏起旁边闲置的耳机看向Azul，垂下的手指尖轻轻摇晃着无限耳机，得意的表情像是在放钓饵。

Azul理直气壮地取过耳机：“正好。作为店长，定时近距离观察客人来调整服务是必要的工作。”

“哦呀哦呀，Azul工作真的好认真哦，”Jade深呼吸感叹，眉尾仿佛都被感动到下垂，“真是令人敬佩的工作精神。”

“哈、哈”，Azul假笑，“这是当然的，请不要说多余的话，Jade。”

Azul将耳机戴上，经过一阵“啪唦啪唦”戴耳机的噪音后，一些声音清晰地传入耳朵——

“——糟了！已经是这个时间了啊，我得回宿舍打电话给妈妈……”  
“出现啦！乖宝宝发言！现在是乖宝宝时刻了吗哈哈！”  
“你这家伙在这里打电话也行的吧！反正本大爷也不介意啦喵哈！”  
“吵、吵死了！这里环境那么吵杂不适合打电话啦……而且Ace你行李压根就还没开始收拾吧！宿舍乱七八糟的，要是有贵重行李要提前申请填表寄送呀，不然等离校日那天再申请就要排长队了！这可是我从前辈那里得来的宝贵的指导经验！”  
“呃、饶了我吧，上星期才刚刚结束被恶德商人压榨的强迫劳动，累得完全不想收拾行李——嘛，我好像还真有行李要寄送，还是回去收拾一下吧、拜拜哟，yuu、Grim！”

……真吵闹啊。确实只是一些无聊的闲聊，毫无意义。Azul有些失望。

但是，安静后的耳机在下一秒响起了yuu的声音，小声地和grim争吵着什么学院长私下给的魔法药药效失效的问题，听起来还是因为上个星期结束的骚乱事件导致的。

“……监督生似乎有麻烦了呢。”Jade眯起眼睛，捏着下巴低声说。  
“小虾米和小海豹到底具体在讲什么？藏着掖着的听不懂啊……唔，果然还是很在意……”Floyd皱起眉头撇嘴。

“哎呀，客人遇到了麻烦，我们怎么能坐视不理呢？”Azul露出营业式的微笑，“Jade、Floyd，该干活了。”

“了解了。”“好哦~~”

Azul躲在墙后，看着双子装作检查mostro lounge环境时偶遇yuu和Grim。在双子身高的衬托下，yuu看起来很渺小。

无论再看多少次，都改变不了yuu是连一点魔力都没有的陆地人类的这个现实。若是在老家珊瑚之海，这种人在弱肉强食的海底社会里恐怕是会最快被淘汰的吧。在开学仪式上第一次见到她就知道了，这种人一点利用价值都没有。

本来应该是这样的。

听说她有参与解决开学前半riddle同学的overblot事件时，自己估计她是个不值一提的路人角色罢了。等到学期后半的magift事件里看到她带领好几个一年级生大张旗鼓寻找犯人，甚至连Heartslabyul寮和一向不可一世的Diasomnia寮的学生都配合她行动，当时自己是怎么想的来着？不过是一群人玩过家家而已，没有共同利益绑定的关系脆弱得像是一捏就断的海藻，一旦有利益冲突，她肯定会被周围人第一时间抛弃。

直到上个星期那件事的发生。

明明一点好处都没有，却会为了那225个偷奸耍滑蠢货的自由主动找我签订契约。拼命一般想尽办法拿到了约定的照片，她明明彻底赢了，却完全没有嘲笑我，而是好好地把照片交给我，笑着夸我是努力家，还和我约好要好好归还照片。学园的学生里面怎么可能有这种人？像她这样的好人，在这学园里只会变成待宰的肥羊吧。若是她被人宰，有且只能是……

和yuu谈话的Jade随意地换了一个姿势，右手轻捏下巴，左手支撑着右手的手肘，借着右手手肘的遮掩，左手偷偷对着Azul打了个手势——是“准备”的意思。

Azul整理了一下衣领，抚平领结上不存在的褶皱，拢了拢披在身上的外套，耳边听见了自己开始加快的脉搏，忍不住低声清了清喉咙。

没多久，Jade再次打了手势——“上钩”。  
Floyd抬手摸了摸头，穿在发丝间隙里的手指在脑后对着Azul比了一个“Yeah”的手势。

“这不是yuu吗！欢迎光临mostro lounge，我们一直欢迎像你这样的同学呢。”Azul露出游刃有余的笑容，从墙后走出来，“怎么了吗？需要帮助的话我会帮助你的，只要你付出对应的代价。”

……这表情是什么意思？

“不需要露出这么烦恼的表情！如果有烦恼想找人咨询的话，我随时都能奉陪哦？”Azul用手指抬了抬眼镜，“能和我这样亲切的人相遇，你可真是幸运呢。”

……难不成你想越过我去找别人？

“啊哈♡”Floyd突然笑出声。

Floyd你在干什么！会不会看气氛！可恶，身体紧张到有些僵硬了，要是好不容易上钩的yuu就这样逃走的话……

“小虾米听说过吗♡”，Floyd心情很好地甩了甩手，“「无论是什么愿望Azul都能帮助对方实现」，这个传闻是真的哦。到目前为止，对于所有的要求Azul都实现了呢。我好好奇小虾米能不能打破这个传闻呢♡”

“哼哼，Floyd，你在说什么愚蠢的话？”Azul露出营业式的笑容，“像我这么优秀的人怎么可能有做不到的事情？”

“无论什么愿望Azul都能实现，”Jade在一旁微笑着补充，“Azul尤其擅长炼金术，而且我对魔法药的调配稍微有些自信。如果监督生在这方面有困难，我认为我们是可以帮上忙的。”

“就是这样。”Azul轻轻挥动右手，“只要你有需要，mostro lounge的VIP室随时都准备好招待你哦，怎么样？”

……太好了！yuu终于上钩了！

Azul看了Jade一眼。Jade心领神会，转身用金枪鱼新品小吃试吃作为借口把Grim引开了。

“Floyd，去给客人准备热茶。”听到Floyd应声后，Azul微笑着对yuu说：“VIP室已经准备好了，请跟我来。”

到博物馆归还照片那段短暂的两人独处时间，已经结束了大半个星期了。

宽敞的走廊里回响着每天都能听见的自己的脚步声，当听见身后增加了一对细微的脚步声时，自己心情却不可遏制地愉快起来。

我到底是在期待着什么？

明明只是个没有利用价值的人类。我的视线却如同被Madoll吸引总是控制不住地停留在她的身上——那个穷到要靠给学园打杂来维持基本生活的家伙……甚至在自己计算当天的营业总额时，她的身影还时常会擅自在脑海里浮现出来。

为什么？

我和她不过是同校同学关系而已。所谓同学，只不过是类似小鱼群一样的东西，等到毕业之后，很快就会四散分离吧……不，唯独她我不能接受。怎么可以就这样随随便便闯入我的生活，然后等到毕业时，再像小鱼一样随随便便地离开？你以为我是小鱼吗？

我可是章鱼人鱼啊。

章鱼都喜欢待在阴暗狭窄的地方，会捕食经过自己住处附近的弱小的鱼虾。

“来吧，不要停留在门口，请进到里面去吧。”Azul带着微笑催促着yuu。

yuu，你知道吗？珊瑚之海里的所有章鱼人鱼都拥有自己的章鱼壶。而在这个学园里，作为章鱼壶替代品的，就是独属于我的VIP室。

Azul站在门内，看着yuu一无所知地在VIP室的皮质沙发上坐下。

门外的光线穿过狭窄的门缝，却被Azul宽大的外套遮挡。被微风带起的外套的两只长袖子、围巾垂下的两条下摆、晃动的外套两个衣角，再加上Azul的两条长腿，犹如阴影处被贪欲吞噬理智的章鱼张开它所有的触手。

进了我的章鱼壶，你一辈子都别想逃出去了。

yuu，我会把你困在壶里……

永远。

**Author's Note:**

> *①主线第四章开头Grim说它没有过去的记忆，所以Jade调查不出Grim的家乡。


End file.
